


They Would Come

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Niflheim (Final Fantasy XV), Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 15:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompto is so happy to be rescued from Niflheim.





	They Would Come

Prompto could finally breathe again. Normally. Without the awful labor of it from his arms bearing so much weight. He would never again, he had decided some weird number of hourminutedays ago, look at his weight the same way. Not after having so much of it hang on his arms.

The floor, by comparison, was a sweet relief.

But what he wasn’t expecting was the absolute flood of affection that rained down on him. Gladio grabbing him in a bear hug (gentle for the big guy, really,) Ignis feeling his way up Prompto’s arm to wrap one of his own around his shoulder, and Noctis’s hands on either side of his face, tilting his head up to check him over, concern etched in the tiny lines around his eyes. Their voices all blended together, giving him a bit of a headache until they all seemed to stop at once.

Because their mouths were busy with other things. Like his cheeks, his hands, his hair, his lips. He’d been stupid to doubt them. He wasn’t going to make that mistake again.


End file.
